


#Summertime Slick Fest

by Gabrielredsun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will, Feminization, I will add more tags as i add more chapters :), M/M, Omega Will, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielredsun/pseuds/Gabrielredsun
Summary: Written for the #SummerTimeSlickFest. I'll put the warnings of each chapter at the beginning so please be sure to check them.Day 12th - Swimming Pool





	#Summertime Slick Fest

**Author's Note:**

> Will and Hannibal are invited to a party on the neighboorhood and Hannibal can't help but show off his beautiful mate to everyone. Although doesn't turn out as he expect.
> 
> Warnings: Feminization, Mentions of Spanking
> 
> a) I enjoy the fact of Will being shy until he sees how Hannibal is smitten by him.

Will eyes widened when he saw what was awaiting him on his bed. He blushed a little, getting closer to it, surely there was some kind of mistake?

Place on the bed was a two piece swimsuit. The top of it full of straps, making the cleavage more showing than Will would like to. The bikini bottom had two straps at either hip and he was pretty sure the little patch of fabric that’s supposed to cover is dick wouldn’t be doing a good job.

All in all Will has no idea what Hannibal was thinking when he decided to buy something so revealing. But he still tries it, just so he can later say that it was the wrong size and way to revealing.

It turns out that it isn’t, the wrong size that is, and knowing Hannibal like he knows the man probably spent more than an hour at a fancy shop looking for something that would fit him, that’s the only explanation for the fact that it looks so well on him. Too well.

When he finally gets the courage to go downstairs to meet Hannibal he can help but feel self-conscious, what if he looks stupid on this? It was clearly meant for a woman to wear it. What if Hannibal thinks he’s ugly in it? He lets out a sad noise, he doesn’t want his mate to think he’s ugly, maybe he should just take it off and wear something less revealing. 

That’s it, until he sees the way Hannibal is looking at him. Will feels his cheek heating and he know he’s probably blushing but he can’t help it. Not when Hannibal stares at him like that.

“Are you ready to go?” Hannibal voice is raspy, like he’s trying to get himself under control again and it makes Will shiver with excitement and he can feel a bit of slick dripping out of his hole. 

“Yes” his lips feel dried and he licks them, still feeling the same gaze on him. “But I would like something to cover up” he gestures to his body, making sure to look Hannibal in the eyes before speaking again “this.”

“Of course” he’s closer now and Will can feel the tension building but Hannibal just takes off his jacket and offers it to Will, as if it will actually cover much of anything. 

He still takes it and slowly puts it on, knowing which game they are playing. Hannibal does that sometimes, deciding to be a gentleman instead of fucking him against the nearest surface and he doesn’t mind it one bit. It lets him get away with more things than usual.

Will decides to put an extra sway in his hips to tease the Alpha, just because he can. It earns him a hard slap that quickly turns into groping and he smiles quietly when he hears the soft growl behind him. It has been five years and he would be damned if he didn’t knew how to turn on Hannibal

“We really should go” the tone in his voice is monotone, like he doesn’t have an Alpha clearly giving of horny pheromones and making is head feel light. “Don’t want to be late.” 

*

Will isn’t sure if the party could actually be called something like that. They have been there for almost half an hour and he isn’t having any fun, not to mention the fact that only the other Omegas actually wearing proper pool clothes. He should have known that something was going on when Hannibal had decided to wear a fucking suit to a pool party.

So there he was, still with his jacket on and bored out of his mind hearing Hannibal talk with the other Alphas and getting hit on by other female omegas. It annoyed him that he wasn’t getting any attention, specially since Hannibal had been more than willing to fuck him before they left home.

What he did next would probably embarrass him for a while but no way in hell would he stand back when Hannibal was being hit on by other omegas. Where they dumb? Will had clearly put his scent on Hannibal before they had arrived but they still didn’t get the message. He striped the jacket slowly, making sure that he had his Alpha attention before dropping it on the chair, smiling when he saw Hannibal wince at is rudeness. It would earn him a few spankings when he got home but right now that didn’t worried him.

He made a show of walking towards his Alpha, that was currently talking to other people that Will should probably know the names of but didn’t. He gave them all the sweetest smile he could offer, watching as one younger Alpha blushed at him before excusing himself, and grabbed Hannibal’s hand.

“It’s so hot, don’t you want to join me in the pool?” he leaned a bit more into the other man, letting him breath in their combined scents, Will had completely rubbed himself on the jacket, putting Hannibal scent all over him, and that seemed to get his attention.

“Please excuse my pup eagerness” Will blushed a little at that, getting closer to Hannibal “He’s awfully clingy because of the heat.” 

That made Frederick, Will knew is name because the man was a fucking dick, choke a little on his drink. He decided to let what Hannibal had said slide, kissing the man on the cheek before heading for the pool.

“If none of you will join me then I’m afraid I’ll go alone.” 

*

It didn’t take long for the young Alpha to join him just as Will had thought he would. It turn out that his name was Andrew or Daniel, he wasn’t really sure, and the hungry looks he gave Will were enough for him to know that Hannibal was probably watching both of them. He leaned a bit more into the young Alpha, letting him wrap a hand around his hips in the pretense of “helping him out” and, has soon as he decided that would be a good time to start scenting him Will tried to get him off.

His Alpha however wasn’t having none of it and, within a second, was already pulling Will out of the water and wrapping him with a soft towel. 

“Refrain from touching what isn’t yours” Will can’t help but get wet when he hears his Alpha growl for the second time today, now for a different reason all together. He lets a whimper escape his lips when Hannibal finally looks at him. “I think we should go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making the other 11 days somewhere in the future (since all the prompts were great and I really want to work on them). I also plan on making a continuation of this -with the actual sex scene- so please keep an eye on that!
> 
> Please keep in mind that's this is my first time writing in a long time (and for the Hannibal fandom) but i hope you guys liked it anyway.
> 
> Follow me on < a href="https://healing-ink.tumblr.com/” >Tumblr/< /a > for weird headcanons and updates.


End file.
